Episode 6716 (25th December 2007)
Plot Christmas Day: Ryan helps Amy to unwrap her presents, watched by Steve and Michelle. David tells Gail he already has the DVD that she bought him. Fiz finds a present hidden under the bed - she puts it under the tree. Audrey and Bill arrive at the Websters', Bill and Kevin plan an escape to the Rovers. Rosie uses the pub as an excuse to get out of the house to see John. Kirk and Chesney follow Becky into Roy's Rolls. They bring their new skateboards, a Yule log and a burnt joint of beef. Becky feels proud as she gives a card to Roy. Jason tells Sarah he agrees they should go to Italy. David is suspicious. John sneaks out of the flat to meet Rosie he takes a present from under the tree. Rosie insists that John takes her out in the car. Becky rounds up Chesney, Roy and Kirk for a game of "Murder". Steve asks Jim to stay for Christmas dinner but Jim declines. John and Rosie pull up in a quiet spot, Rosie again tells John to dump Fiz. Darryl shows an interest in Lauren, they get talking. Fiz calls John on his mobile wondering where he's got to. John lies and says he'll be home in a minute. Fiz becomes a little suspicious. Fiz opens the present she found under the bed. It contains some sexy underwear several sizes too small for her. Fiz is distraught thinking it's meant for Sally. Rosie opens her present from John to find it's some huge pyjamas. John panics realising he's muddled up the presents. Fiz storms round to the Websters' and accuses Sally of having an affair with John. Sally denies it just as Rosie walks in with a present wrapped in the same paper. Sally and Kevin realise to their horror John's been having an affair with Rosie. Kevin thumps John in the Street and Bill has to drag him off. The police call at No.13 and arrest Kevin for alleged assault. Kirk chokes on a coin and Becky gives him the Heimlich manoeuvre. Sarah and Jason tell Stephen that they would like to take him up on his offer. Tony tells Carla he's taking her to Paris. Sally's disgusted with Rosie and slaps her across the face. Roy finally gets the phone call he has been waiting for - from Hayley. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Police Officer - Philip Hazelby Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. * Stuart St Paul and Renny Krupinski were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John's philandering ways are exposed when he mixes up Rosie's and Fiz's gifts. An explosive encounter ensues in which Kevin knocks the unfaithful teacher to the ground and is arrested by the police. Michelle tries to play happy families for Ryan's sake; Roy faces the festive season without Hayley; and Jason agrees to make the move to Milan with an ecstatic Sarah. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,400,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns